Web applications provide a wide variety of services and data to users over networks. Data is collected, processed, and stored in different locations. Web applications retrieve that data, format it for presentation, and provide it to browsing applications on client devices for rendering web pages. Some web pages may be static, where the data is non-interactive. Others may provide some interactivity such as additional information through links or activation of web-based modules. In general, however, web pages present data in a format and amount that is decided by the web page author.
Data in conventional web pages generally has limited interactivity as defined by the web page author restricting its usefulness to users. Even if the page author explicitly provides export or “data feed” functionality for the content, users have to perform several relatively complicated operations to access and modify the data, such as navigating to external applications and using traditional input methods to manage the data presented on the rendered web page. Additionally, providing one presentation of the data on the web page itself and enabling the user to interact with the data provided in a richer presentation is a difficult undertaking. Furthermore, despite gesture and touch based interactions becoming increasingly popular, natural gesture based interactions with web pages are typically limited to selection of web page controls and settings.